


车

by Mumu0803



Category: Historical RPF, 李杜 - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mumu0803/pseuds/Mumu0803
Relationships: 李白/杜甫
Kudos: 41





	车

标记版：  
杜甫无助地摇摇头。  
“没有？”李白收紧了手臂，脸上浮现出些许怒意，“你连自己的发情期也不做点准备吗？”  
杜甫听了，咧嘴一笑抬起手臂，带着孤注一掷的坚决，搂住李白的脖颈。  
李白感觉到杜甫的体温透过两人的皮肤一点点透过来，浸入颈侧的动脉，顺着血脉传入心房，让他心跳加速。情不自禁地双手搂住杜甫，李白听见耳边传来一句话：  
“学长……太白……标记我吧……”  
比平时更热的气流扫过耳垂，李白克制地收紧手臂，用近乎咬牙切齿的声音说：“那你可没得再后悔了……”  
“嗯，子美不后悔……”  
听见这话，李白脑海中名为理智的弦终于断了。他一把拖住杜甫的膝盖，将人打横抱起，冲回自己屋里。  
几乎是用丢的，杜甫落到了李白的床上。看着眼前克制不住自己欲望，眼睛微微发红的男人，杜甫忽然有一种骄傲，是他，让一向淡然的李白如此失控。  
衣物被撕扯掉，杜甫被另外一具滚烫的身躯困在床上，吻就这样随着那火热的唇落到了他身体各处，最后落在他的唇上，吮吸他那两瓣水润的唇。  
李白有力的手臂紧紧地禁锢住了杜甫，杜甫没有打算挣扎，而是抬手，搂住了李白的脖颈，笨拙地回应起李白。氧气被身上的男人一点点侵夺，杜甫只觉自己意识昏沉，怕是要死在李白身下。恍惚间，杜甫感觉两根修长，略带薄茧的手指探入了他湿润的后穴，在其中摸索，扩张着打开了他的身体。  
身体各处在李白的抚慰下，杜甫并没有对接下来要发生的事情有任何的排斥，本能地放松自己的身体，接纳在他身体里为所欲为的异物。终于，滚烫的物体贴上了他的后方，借着后穴的润滑进入了他。  
“啊……啊！太白……”杜甫感觉自己的身体被打开了，被侵入的感觉让他不自觉向上拱起身子，腰线到肩胛似是一道完美的弧线，口中喊着心上人的名字。李白两只大手握住杜甫的腰，坚定地往杜甫身子里进入，任杜甫的手指在他身上留下一道道红痕。  
两人缠绵相拥，顺着眼角，杜甫留下两行情欲逼出的泪水，朦胧的泪眼有些茫然地望向房顶暖黄色的灯，杜子美有种灯光摇曳的错觉。忽然间，体内的那物顶到了身体深处的一个入口，杜甫猛地抓住李白的手臂发出一声痛吟：“呃……太白……好痛……”  
李白双手握在杜甫腰侧，稍稍停了停，转头含住了杜甫的耳垂，安抚：“乖，最后一了……”  
杜甫自然知道这以为着什么，他把头埋进了李白的颈侧，贪婪地呼吸着酒香的信息素，试图麻痹自己。李白感受到掌下身躯的方式，一只手移到杜甫背后，轻轻抚摸着：“乖，没事了，我来了。”说罢，李白毫不犹豫冲入那只开了一道缝隙的甬道。  
“啊……！”酸楚混着快感顺着脊柱神经冲向大脑，杜甫向后仰起头，不自觉地逃开，却被李白强硬地抱在怀里没能成功。无助地，杜甫只能一手搂住李白的脖颈，继续贪恋李白的信息素，一手抚着酸胀的腰腹，带着哭腔无力地喘息，眼泪像断了线的珠子一滴一滴砸在床上。  
“啊……太白……嗯……”身体里最柔嫩的部位被侵入，杜甫感觉一个热源深深埋在他小腹中，生殖腔应激性地收缩，敏感的内壁被烫的让杜甫不知所措。  
李白感觉自己闯入了一个温暖的地方，被包裹着的感觉让他差点缴了械。冷静了一点点，李白侧头去看自己的omega，秀媚紧锁，泪珠挂在眼角，贝齿咬住红唇似是隐忍着什么。这副楚楚可怜的模样，让平时清雅的面庞显得务必令人心动。李白倾身吻上杜甫眉间，温热的唇抚平了杜甫仅剩的一点不安。  
李白缓缓地动了起来。似乎是已经彻底将自己交给了对方，杜甫几乎是整个人缩在李白怀中任他占有。房间里，醉人的就像和淡淡的草药味混合在了一起，带着苦涩和清香。  
李白的结在杜甫的生殖腔中生成，怜惜杜甫，李白轻轻将他放在了床上。虽没有了刚进入的刺激，杜甫仍是受不了这刺激，一手抓住枕头忍耐着，侧脸埋在枕头中，不断从他口中吐出细碎是呻吟，低低的，婉转动人。李白轻轻啄吻杜甫露出的腺体，拉着杜甫那修长纤细的手，覆在他发热的小腹上，安抚着被标记的，正在承受成结的omega。杜甫的意识在发情热消退后渐渐模糊，只知道靠着他的alpha，握着他的手，绝不放开。  
李白看着怀中人的睡颜，轻笑搂住他，与他十指相缠，不再分开。  
【end】


End file.
